Kurumi Daisuke
Kurumi Daisuke '(花咲大輔 ''Kurumi Daisuke) is Kurumi Ayano's deceased father. He was described by Ayano that his presence could stop even the most violent fight. His wife was Kurumi Mirai. Appearance Daisuke has black hair and blue eyes, and wears glasses. He wears a black jacket and jeans, along with black shoes. When he playing with Ayano in the rain, he had an umbrella and carried a backpack. Personality Daisuke was described to have a kind smile, and his presence could stop even the most violent fight. He loved his family, and was self-sacrificing, as he sacrificed himself to save an important professor. History In Ayano's flashback, she was a little girl, and she was looking at the ocean. Her father, Daisuke, came along, and said that Ayano was just like water, but Ayano didn't know what he meant. Suddenly, they heard a siren, and they ran to a building, which was on fire. Mirai, Ayano's mother, ran to Daisuke and said that an important professor was still trapped in the building. Daisuke prepared to run into the building, but Ayano was scared, and said that she might lose him. Daisuke hugged his daughter and wife, and said that the professor was trapped, and someone had to help. Daisuke ran into the building, and after a few moments, the entire building exploded. Ayano was crying, and shouting for her father, even though she knew that he and the professor couldn't have survived the explosion. When Ayano was trapped in her memory, she turned 7 years old, and was delighted to see Daisuke. Daisuke smiled and asked why Ayano was out in the rain, and Ayano replied that she wanted to play around. Daisuke said that it was time to return home, and Ayano happily agreed. She began jumping in puddles, and Daisuke decided to join her, much to Ayano's delight. He told Ayano that she was a very special girl, and was unlike normal girls. He told her that Ayano was like the glue that holds things together, and the pillar that keeps a temple up. Ayano asked what Daisuke meant, and Daisuke said that Ayano keeps everyone together, and that she would do anything to protect those bonds. However, there was a voice, which was telling Ayano to wake up. Ayano didn't understand what the voice was, or what he said, but Daisuke hugged his daughter, and said that she had to go back. Ayano was still confused, until Daisuke began to explain. Ayano was put into her favourite memory, which she was experiencing right now, and Daisuke said that she had to go back and help her friends. Ayano hugged her father, and said that she didn't want him to leave her again. Daisuke smiled, and said that he will never leave her, because he is always in her heart. A glow appeared at Ayano's hand, which turned into her Heart Ring. Ayano turned back into her real age, and Daisuke said that Ayano was truly a big girl now. Ayano smiled, and thanked her father. Daisuke asked her to take care of Mirai, and Ayano hugged her father one last time. Relationships 'Kurumi Ayano - '''Ayano is his daughter. The two were very close when Ayano was young, and she couldn't get over the death of her father until she was 14. 'Kurumi Mirai - '''Daisuke is Mirai's late husband, and his death did leave her distraught, but she managed to get over it. Daisuke and Mirai seemed to care for each other very much when Daisuke was alive. Etymology '''Kurumi (来海): Kuru (来) translates to "come; coming; due; next", while Mi (海) translates to "sea; ocean". Roughly, the two together may be translated to the coming sea. 'Daisuke '(大輔): ''Dai ''(大) could translate to "great", while ''Suke ''(輔) translates to "helper". This name is translated as "great helper". Daisuke's name means "coming sea great helper". Trivia * Daisuke is the second deceased parent in the ''Reborn Dark Pretty Cures ''franchise, preceded by Akimoto Yuri. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures